Grease Hurricane Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang gets stuck in Frosty's during a hurricane with different problems. One who seen it the first the first time, one who had horrible experience, two in the middle of a feud, and one who worries that his dad will beat him for not coming home. Positive reviews please!


**Positive reviews please!**

The wind and the storm clouds are heading to Los Angeles.

"Yes, there will be a hurricane coming our way anytime soon," the radio said as the gang listens to the news in their cars on the way to Frosty's for an after school hangout.

They all walk in noticing only two customers about to leave.

Kenickie looks around, "Wow. There's like no people here."

They all sit at the table and Vi came over and says, "You all might not wanna stay long if I were you. It's going to rain soon, and I may close up."

"Ok Vi. We won't. Just a couple polar burgers and sundaes," Danny said.

Jan finishes, "Make mine a double with chilly fries."

Vi smiles and then left.

Marty looks at Jan and comments teasing, "Such a pig."

Jan took the menu and bopped her on the head with it in response.

"Geez. What is with you two? You've been fighting for the past two days," Rizzo asks.

Kenickie chuckles asking his girlfriend, "Remind you of someone?"

"Don't get me started," Rizzo shouts and punches his arm playfully as the boys laugh.

"Guys, it's starting to rain," Putzie looked out the window to see the rain pouring really hard.

Jan comments, "Geez… It's like raining cats and dogs!"

And it became really windy.

Danny then finished with worry, "Then the wind got really strong."

Then Sandy asked with worry, "Is it a tornado? Please don't be a tornado!"

Frenchy reassures her best friend, "It's ok Sandy. There are no tornados here. It's only a hurricane."

"Hurricane?" Sandy asked with worry.

Rizzo asked surprised, "You don't even know what a hurricane is? You're from Sydney, that's by the pacific!"

"I lived in the very west of Sydney." Sandy explains.

Then the storm started to grow harder.

"I didn't know it would start this soon," Danny stood up looking out the window. "I think we oughta get home." He calls out, "Hey Vi! Make our food to go!"

He ran to the door and then tries to open it, but the strong wind pushed back. As Danny continues to push the window blew the other way and the door opened as fast as possible.

Danny screamed as the door swings open and he tries hard not to get blown away.

The gang ran over and pulled him in.

"Geez! The wind should join the wrestling league." Sonny jokes.

"Not now Sonny!" Everyone yelled pulling Danny in. He fell on the floor and then shut the door.

Vi came over and locked the door making sure it's secure.

"Thanks Vi," Danny said panting.

Everyone agrees and Vi replied, "It's alright." She sighed looking out the window seeing a bunch of leaves blowing around making a mess.

"I'll be going to the basement for some survival equipment and you're food is ready." Then she left.

The gang went to sit in the booth eating their food.

"Well, at least we're stuck in a place in the middle of the storm that sells food," Jan said cheerfully.

Marty replies sarcastically, "Yeah, in twelve hours there won't be any left and we'll starve."

Jan retorts, "I won't eat! Geez Marty, gimme a break."

Marty leaned back crossing her arms in disgust.

Sonny went over to the window and sat there looking to see an open umbrella flying away. It reminded him of the hurricane he first saw.

When he was little, he was playing on the front lawn before the hurricane started. And his mom warned him to come inside. But as it rained, the wind starts blowing and it started blowing Sonny away from his home. Sonny screamed before holding onto his mailbox frightened as the wind blows hard. His mom yelled for him and went to grab him and pull him inside.

Sonny shook his head to get rid of the flashback and decides to chill with the gang.

Jan continues to eat her food and Marty watches with disgust.

"You are so gross," Marty comments.

Jan replied with a mouthful, "Well, your personality is worse."

Putzie calms his girlfriend, "Hey, leave her alone."

Jan gave him the look before continuing to eat.

Sandy cuddles into Danny scared.

"You alright Sandy?"

She shook her head as a reply.

Danny sighs, "It's alright. You can trust us cause we've been through one of these things."

Sonny then butts in, "I haven't. I mean, in an emotional way. I was frightened of hurricanes! You won't like it!"

Danny looks him looking like he's going to punch in the face.

Sandy cuddles in a little more frightened.

Danny then shouts at Sonny angrily, "Thanks a lot ya doofus! Now my girl is scared!"

Sonny sticks his tongue out at them and then walked away.

Kenickie went to the other booth after Rizzo came out the restroom.

He smiles as she came. He takes her in her arms says in a calming tone, "We're gonna be here for a long long time!"

Rizzo smiles and then kisses him.

Doody asked Vi, "Hey Vi? You know what time it is?"

Vi checked her watch, "It's only 5 Doody."

Doody tried to hide his fear. "Alright. Thanks Vi!"

He was worried because of his father. He is abusive. Ever since his mom passed away, he throws fits, beats him up everyday for doing something wrong, even a small thing. And now his dad is gonna think where he is and will personally kill him for not showing up.

Vi announced, "Alright, so I'm gonna have to call your parents and tell them you're here. And you probably might stay the night here. The storm is really really strong, and I don't want anyone hurt. So I don't want anyone thinking of going outside."

"We won't," they all replied.

"Thanks Vi! You're the best!" Danny says gratefully.

Kenickie counts in, "And the only adult we can ever count on!"

Vi blushed before going over to the phone to call.

While she was calling, Danny went over to Sandy and asks, "Ya gonna be alright?"

"i will if you put a muzzle on Sonny," Sandy grumbles and Danny sighs, "It's ok. Sonny might've had a bad day."

"So did I," Sandy replied sarcastically.

"Well, you want a cherry soda to make you feel better? With two straws?" Danny asked smiling mischievously and Sandy giggles, "Stop."

Jan noticed Marty got up from the booth and looked down to her chilly fries, she puts a devilish grin on her face and mischievously got up and took her chilly fries and put it on the booth Marty sat in. She puts it down and walked away.

Marty came back and then sat feeling warm and a little wet on her bottom. She stood up looking to see what it is, and it was. When she saw, she screeched.

That caught everyone off guard except for Vi.

"That was someone outside holding onto the pole Mrs. Olsen," She said smiling.

Marty yells, "THAT WAS MY FIFTY DOLLAR SKIRT!" She looks at Jan really mad as she sits in her booth enjoying the show.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW SKIRT!" Marty yells.

"Not until you owe me an apology for calling me gross!"

Marty shouts, "That's because you were eating two double polar burgers and chilly fries!"

"I WAS HUNGRY MARTY!"

"OH YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY! LIKE ALL THE TIME! AND STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH!"

"AND STOP GETTING SPOILED AND GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

Danny shouts breaking it off, "Alright hang on a minute-"

But suddenly, everything went dark.

"Oh no!"

"Awwww!"

"WE LOST POWER?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Oh god!"

"The powers out!"

"Is everyone ok?"

Everyone started talking and freaking out all at once.

And then a small light showed up. It was Vi.

"Luckily, I found a flashlight next to the phone," Vi says, "Don't panic! I'm gonna find some flashlights, candles, and blankets." Then she went to the kitchen.

Sonny then shouted, "Great! The power is out! What else is new!?"

"It's alright Sonny. It's just a power outage! It will come back anytime soon," Danny says trying to get him to calm down.

Sonny retorts, "As far as I can tell, all power outages lasted a week."

Sandy yelps hugging Danny.

"Uhhhh… Who's hugging me?" Kenickie asked.

Danny knew who it was. "Sandy… I'm right over here."

Sandy asks, "Where are you? You alive?"

Danny laughs, "Yes I am. Follow my voice.

Marty yells, "AHHHH! JAN GET OFF OF MY LAP!"

"I'M NOT ON YOUR LEGS STUPID! I'M ON PUTZIE'S LEGS!" Jan yells back.

Marty shouts, "WHY DO I FEEL 300 POUNDS ON ME?"

"Oh sorry. I thought you were Frenchy," Doody says.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Marty screamed and felt him getting off.

"I'm over here Doody!" Frenchy says calmly.

Kenickie shouts, "Wait! How can Doody sit on Frenchy? She's too small!"

"SHUT UP KENICKIE!" They yell.

Vi came back with more flashlights and candles and gave it all to them.

Frenchy took her flashlight and asked, "How does this thing work?" She turned it on, the light shone of Sonny's face and she screamed.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Rizzo asked.

Frenchy says calming down, "It's ok! It's only Sonny. i'm alright now!"

Everyone sighed.

They grabbed flashlights and then lit candles with spare matches.

Rizzo went to smoke by the window as Kenickie lit the last candle.

"Too bad we lost power," He sighed sadly.

Rizzo smiles purring, "But I'm still here…"

Kenickie wraps her arms around her and then makes out once more.

Doody continues to sit by the window and Sonny came and asked concerned, "You ok?"

He nodded lying.

"You sure? You seem nervous."

"Nah i'm good."

Sonny gave in, "Ok then."

It started to get dark outside, but the storm didn't stop. It continued blowing. The gang still got stuck in without any power.

"Oh Jan?" Marty asks and Jan looks up and asks in a rude way, "What do you want?"

Marty says lying, "I just want to let you know that I went to the backdoor to throw something away and I actually found a box of Twinkies in the alley. And I thought you would be interested. You might wanna hurry because it's getting flooded."

Jan stood up and asked suspicious, "Is this a trick or something?"

"Oh no!" Marty says lying cheerfully. "I just wanted you to know."

Jan then nodded falling for it. "Ok."

Without them looking, Jan went through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Sonny announced breaking the silence, "Hey. I'm getting bored. Can we play poker?"

"Sorry Sonny. I left my cards in the car," Kenickie said.

Frenchy spoke up, "Ooooh! How about truth and dare?"

Rizzo said sarcastically, "This should be good."

The boys all groan going with it because there is nothing to do.

"Alright Marty, truth or dare?" Frenchy asked.

"Ummmmm….. I can't tell the truth… Dare," Marty replied.

Frenchy smiles, "I dare you to kill Sonny."

They all look at her suddenly surprised.

"Kidding," Frenchy giggles. "I dare you to give me your high heel and I will put it in my hot fudge sundae unless you tell me something about yourself. If you don't give your heel then you give fifty smackers!"

The boys oooh over it.

Marty gasps upset, "First of all, my high heel was from one of the friends and were the best one! Second, I need fifty to buy a new skirt!" She groans and takes her heel and gave it to Frenchy asks, "Any last words to your precious heel?"

"Alright! When I was ten, I threw up during lunch!" Marty yelled.

Sonny asked, "How?"

"They're school food is the worst. Blech!"

Frenchy smiles and gives her the shoe. "The reason why I did that is because we want the truth out of you though you refuse to say truth."

Marty gasped, "You tricked me!"

"Your turn!"

She sighed and then says, "Danny! Truth or dare…"

In just seven minutes, it got out of hand. Danny confessed that he took Principle McGee's panties and put it on the flag pole. Kenickie confessed he had a first love. Rizzo was dared to fork Kenickie ten bucks because she had nothing to do with him. And Sonny had to take off his pants reveling his duckie pajamas.

Sonny then calls out, "Doody. Truth or dare?"

Doody looks at them after staring in space. "Well… These dares are intense. Uhhh… Truth."

"Tell us your deepest darkest secret!" Sonny urges him to say. The reason why is because he knows that Doody is having a problem.

"Tell us about it Doody!" They all beg him.

Doody looks at the gang then stammers, "Uhhhh… Well… You see…"

He was about to say something about his dad and then there was an interruption.

"Hey guys? Where is Jan?" Putzie asked looking around.

Rizzo asks, "Was she here the whole time?"

"She may be in the restroom. With those chilly fries, I bet it takes hours," Marty chuckles with a devilish smile lying.

Putzie looked at her for a moment and asked slowly and serious, "Marty… What did you do to Jan?"

Marty then said slowly, "Well… She sort of went for a midnight stroll…"

"YOU LET HER OUTSIDE?" He yelled.

Marty then replied lying, "She really wants to go outside for fresh air!"

"And you didn't stop her?" Putzie asked getting really angry.

"Well, someone who really likes her could've stopped her!"

"How did she get out? Vi has the keys?" Kenickie asked.

"The backdoor," Marty replied with a smile.

Danny shouts, "Yeah, well we'll deal with you later! Putz! I'm gonna go find her! And just let me do it."

Putzie gave him an expression that he wants to help, but reluctantly agreed.

Sandy came and shouted, "Danny! Please don't go!" Then she hugged him tightly.

Danny smiles. "It's ok. It'll be a minute." He gave her a long kiss on the lips before running to get Vi's raincoat and hat before running through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Sandy looks at the door and then sat down.

Sonny then teased, "Gee! I hope your boyfriend is ok!"

She yelled, "Get outta here Sonny! You're scaring me!"

"Leave her alone Sonny," Kenickie shouted, "It's her first hurricane! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" He yelled back, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he walked away to the booth.

Frenchy asks Marty, "How could you do that Marty? Jan is our friend! Why getting rid of her?"

Marty shrugs without answering.

Kenickie tells Doody, "Tell us the truth Doody! What was going on?"

"Kenicks, we're not playing anymore!" Doody replied making an excuse. "I'm worried for them." And mutters to himself, "and me."

"What'd ya say?"

"Nothing Kenickie."

Then the back door bursts open and everybody looks. Doody ran to the corner and curled up hoping his dad doesn't walk through that door.

"I FOUND HER!" Danny yelled carrying Jan who is drenched completely. Her pigtails were down, her clothes were soaked.

"SHE WAS NEARLY DROWNING IN THE ALLEY! THERE WAS A HUGE FLOOD!"

Doody sighed in relief that it's not his dad.

Putzie immediately ran to Danny and hugged her.

"Ya alright Jan?" He asked his girlfriend.

Jan shook her head shivering.

"She's cold as ice!" Danny shouted. "Someone get blankets!"

"Why did you go outside?" Putzie asked his cold girlfriend.

Jan replied, "Marty told me there will be a box of Twinkies unopened. I didn't know it was flooding. It's like a swimming pool!"

They all look at Marty angrily.

"Why would you do that?" Putzie asked.

"It is all your fault!" Jan yelled her teeth chattering.

Marty scoffs, "MY fault? You were the one who is really childish and really gullible!"

"SERIOUSLY MARTY! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH MY LIFE! YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!" Jan yelled.

And then they both argue over each other angry. Danny then breaks it off.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Danny shouts and then they stop. He says, "Geez! We're gonna put an end to this argument right now because we can't take it with you two arguing every second! Now what is going on? And Jan you first."

Marty gasped annoyed, "She gets to go first?"

Still shivering, Jan says, "Alright, during a sleepover at Marty's house. I was having a good time until Marty threw Fluffy out the window!"

Marty then argues, "And then you took my expensive necklace from someone I know and threw it out the window!"

Sonny who got over his anger came back, then shouts breaking it off, "Hang on! Hang on! First of all, who gave you that necklace?"

"A friend," Marty explained. "It was one of the amazing ones someone got for me."

"Is it a man?" Sonny asked.

Marty shook her head lying.

Sonny then sighed, "Fine. and second of all, what's a fluffy?"

"My stuffed bunny," Jan replied.

"What's so special about it?"

"It's my companion. I would die if anything happened to it. I had it for a long long time!"

"And that's how it all started? She threw Fluffy out the window?"

"Yeah. I found it luckily, in the mud," Jan finishes giving Marty an angry look.

Sonny then asks his girlfriend, "Now why would you do that?"

Marty then explains, "I was only doing this because Jan needs to be little mature… ALRIGHT! I'M JUST SICK OF HER SLEEPING WITH A STUPID RABBIT ALL THE TIME! THAT WAS REALLY CHILDISH AND IT REALLY CLASHES WITH MY PERSONALITY!"

Jan then yells back, "YOU DO REALIZE WHAT FLUFFY MEANS TO ME? DON'T YOU?"

"YOU DO REALIZE WHAT THAT NECKLACE MEANS TO ME?" Marty yelled.

"YOU ONLY HAD IT FOR JUST A WHOLE DAY! I HAVE BEEN HAVING FLUFFY EVER SINCE I WAS A BABY! C'MON!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! DO ME A FAVOR AND GROW UP AND BE MATURE!"

Then the argue over each other again.

Sonny screams over them, "Stop! Stop! Stop! ENOUGH!"

They stop arguing and Jan sniffles.

"Look. Let's settle this once in for all. Firstly, Jan, just don't do any revenge," Sonny says serious.

Jan gasps, "I get wet and blamed?"

Sonny then finishes, "But mainly, it was Marty's fault."

"What? Sonny?" Marty is shocked that her boyfriend is on their side and blamed her.

Putzie went over to Jan and picked her up and took her to the booth to get her dry and keep her warm.

Sonny then explained, "So Jan lost her Fluffy and you think it's not a big deal. It is a big deal. Everyone has companions. I even had a companion and I still do. I have a blue blanket i've been holding onto since birth. And I named it blankie." He looks back at the guys and says, "I'm only saying this to her. Not anyone else, so please don't laugh."

Kenickie says slowly like he knows it, "Son... We known you since we're in the playpen together. We seen you take naps with it."

Sonny scoffed then says angrily, "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is everyone has a companion. Even me. And you think it's stupid for me to have blankie for all these years and still do, and throw it out the window too? And now thanks to you, Jan's gonna get sick. That's gone too far Marty…" He then walks away to the window.

Marty glared at the others and walked to the booth and sat there to cry wanting to be alone.

A couple minutes later, Jan who is all dry and warm in her cozy blanket, had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's embrace on his lap, her head on his shoulder. And Putzie also fell asleep, his head on top of her head under another blanket. They both cuddled up in the booth seat leaning against the wall.

The gang all sat around and watched them.

Kenickie then asked breaking the silence, "Hey Vi? Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

Vi stood up from her chair and said, "Anywhere besides the kitchen." She suddenly warns, "Um, you might want to use tables or the booth seats because the floor is kind of sticky. Also there are bags of flour in the closet in the kitchen. Help yourself unless you want to have someone as a pillow."

"Thanks Vi! For letting us stay," Sandy said gratefully. Vi nodded back as a reply.

Sonny suddenly asked, "Hey Vi? Did you by any chance call our folks and tell them we are here?"

Vi then explained, "Well, I only called Danny's mom, Jan's mom, Rizzo's dad, Kenickie's dad, Doody's dad, and Frenchy's mom and that was when the power went out while I was on the phone. But I told that you're all here so they'll try to spread the word to someone's folks I haven't called."

Doody then cringed with worry. His dad knows that he's here. He's gonna get in major trouble. He huddled up in the booth to hide away.

"Thanks Vi," Rizzo smiled.

Frenchy yawns and stretches looking at her wrist watch saying 11:00, "I think we oughta call it a night. I think the storm will be gone by morning." She took the blanket she had along with a bag of flour and went to another booth to lay there.

"Yeah. Putzie and Jan called it," Danny mumbled tiredly before taking a blanket and a soft bag of getting a booth next to the sleeping couple.

"So did Marty," Sonny says gesturing to his girlfriend who's sitting at another booth her feet up on the seat, her back leaning against the wall and her head down on the table using her arm as a pillow.

Thought that her back would hurt if she slept like that, he came over with a bag of flour Vi gave him and placed it on the table. He gently picked up Marty and laid her on the table her head on the flour bag placing a blanket on her giving her a kiss goodnight before retiring to the booth next to it. He still loves her after what happened.

Sandy asked slowly to her boyfriend, "Can I sleep with you? It's just..."

"You're scared?" Danny asked placing a bag of flour on the one end of the table before taking her hand. "Of course you can sleep with me."

She smiled happily that her sweet boyfriend agreed. She crawled to lay next to him with her head on his chest.

Soon more than half of the gang is asleep. It was just Vi, Doody, Kenickie and Rizzo who are still awake.

Doody whispered trying not to wake the others, "I think someone should stand guard if something happens. Like, what if a tree fell over, or a roof blowing off, or someone out of the blue showed up."

Kenickie looked out of the window and agreed. "Maybe me and Rizzo should stay up."

Rizzo nodded.

"So will I," Vi volunteered.

Doody asked, "Ya sure Vi?"

"Yeah. Someone's gotta watch their own restaurant."

Kenickie joins, "Me and Rizzo will join. Dood, you get some sleep, ok?"

Doody then replied lying, "Nah, I'm good. I'm not really tired." Then he yawned.

"I saw that," Kenickie chuckles and turned serious. "What's going on?"

"It's alright. It's nothing."

Rizzo came and said, "C'mon Doody. You can tell us."

Doody shook his head which made Kenickie and Rizzo worry.

"We're your best friends Doody. You can tell us," Kenickie says soothing his best friend.

Doody took a moment and asked, "You know my dad. Right?"

Kenickie nods, "Yeah."

Doody took a deep breath, "Well, he's not what you think he is. Ever since my mom passed away eight years ago, he has been drinking and smoking. And then he somehow attacked me at night ever since. He actually said that he doesn't love me and thought it was my fault mom had died."

Kenickie hugs Doody as tears slip from his eyes.

"And every time I do something wrong or that I never show up before curfew, he'll beat me and send me to my room. Now since Vi called him and told him where I am, he'll come over and beat me for not coming home."

Kenickie hugs him tightly and strokes his hair as he cries.

"I got ya back Dood. If your dad causes any trouble, I'll be there!"

Doody made a huge yawn closing his eyes, "Thanks man."

Kenickie pats his back and then says softly, "Good. Now get some sleep. Ok?"

Then he heard snoring. He looked down to see Doody fast asleep in his embrace.

"Hey Rizz? You think you can get a bag of flour?" Then there was silence. "Rizzo?" He asked again. He noticed her sleeping sitting in the booth using her folded arms as a pillow.

Kenickie sighs smiling, "I guess i'm all alone huh?"

Vi noticed it and says, "It's alright Kenickie. I drank two cups of coffee. I'll keep watch. You kids need a goodnight's sleep."

"But I wanted to-"

"Kenickie, it's alright. I'll be alright. I promise if something happens, I'll wake you. Ok?"

He looked at her thinking for a moment and then nodded tiredly. "Ok." Then after blowing Rizzo a kiss and then giving Doody a kiss on his head, he closed his eyes and drift off.

For the rest of the night, Vi watched over the gang and the window being a trouper she is. Luckily nothing happened and not that many damages going on with the restaurant except a tree was knocked over across the street.

It was soon morning, but the storm still didn't die down.

Danny was the first to awake. He stretched hugging Sandy and she awoke as well.

"Morning already?" She asks her boyfriend.

Danny looked out the window and it was a little bit light.

They looked around to the others.

Putzie opened his eyes looking down to his love sleeping. He wishes to leave her be but he couldn't let her sleep for too long.

"Jan? Wake up sweetie," Putzie wakes her softly.

Then Jan opened her eyes tiredly. She tried to breathe but her nose is stuffed up.

She sat up and starts coughing.

"Awww I knew it." Putzie sighed sadly and Jan sneezed.

Sandy smiles coming over with Danny, "Bless you."

Jan asked, but she sounded congested. "Did I miss anything?"

Putzie replied, "Nothing much really." He placed his hand on her forehead and she is very warm.

"Your really warm Jan," Putzie worries, "Let's take that blanket off of you."

He took it off and Jan started to cuddle close to him feeling chilly. They worry as well because they can hear Jan's teeth chattering.

"Your cold?" Putzie asked.

She sneezed as a reply.

"Bless you," Sandy smiles and hands her a tissue from her purse.

Jan gratefully takes and blows it.

"How are you feeling?" Sandy asks.

Yawning and coughing she said, "tired and hungry. And a little sore."

Putzie asks Vi, "Hey, do you have any medicine that could help with Jan? I think she got a fever from going outside."

Vi shook her head sadly explaining, "This is a restaurant, not a drug store. But I know a way to make it better. I think I can whip you up a nice cup of soup."

Danny then says slowly, "Ehhhhh Vi? I'm not sure burgers in a soup would make her feel better."

Vi chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm gonna find left over ingredients. I know a fabulous recipe that will make you feel better!" Then she walked into the kitchen.

Frenchy who awoke came over and asks, "Is Jan ok?"

"Jan is sort of sick" Putzie said. "Hey babe? I'm gonna use the restroom. Is it alright if you guys watch her?"

Danny nodded taking Jan into his arms as Putzie goes to the bathroom.

Jan snuggles into Danny's shoulder keeping warm.

"Do you mind if I ever sneeze?" Jan asked still sounding congested.

He replied cheerfully, "Oh not at all. As long as you don't slime on my jacket. Alright?"

"I won't," Jan sniffles which made them smile.

Doody and Kenickie woke up seeing some of the gang over. Noticing Jan, Doody asked, "Is Jan ok?"

Danny shook his head. "She's sick."

Kenickie looks at her sadly, "Awwww poor Jan." He whispers to Danny, "I'm gonna kill Marty for this."

Doody kissed Jan on the forehead.

"Geez, you feel like you've been sitting on the beach for like… Ever," Doody chuckles weakly like he has nothing to say.

Rizzo awoke and asked, "What's going on?"

Kenickie went over to her and told her. After that, Rizzo came over to Jan and strokes her hair as Jan sniffles.

Marty woke up noticing the gang crowding around. She went to see what it is.

Jan glares at her with a blank expression sniffling.

Danny broke the silence. "See what you did Marty?"

Marty then whispers and apology, "I'm sorry Jan…" Then she walked away.

Jan snuggles into Danny as Putzie came back.

He picked her up and gave her to Putzie and Jan immediately hugs and snuggles sniffling.

About an hour later, Vi cooked a small pot of soup on a gas burner and then gave Jan a cup which tasted really amazing. Marty sat and watched her like she felt guilty and really feeling bad.

After Jan finished her cup, she cuddled into Putzie for a rest. Putzie strokes her hair as she slept. They all can hear her snoring. She is sick and tired after all.

Putzie asked Vi, "Hey Vi? Do you think the soup would make her feel better?"

"It's a family secret," Vi replied with a smile.

Danny then said surprised, "Jan seemed to really enjoy it. She had it down to the last drop!"

Jan cuddle into Putzie a little more muttering in her sleep "Mmmmmm…"

Then Frenchy asks, "Do you still have some soup left? I would love a taste!"

Vi nodded and went to the kitchen to get a little more.

Doody looks out the window seeing if his father might come and yell at him.

Kenickie came and asked, "Still worried about your dad coming?"

He nodded.

"We talked about this already Dood. If your father does anything horrible, I'll be beside you at all times. Alright Dood?"

Doody nodded and then continued to watch out the window.

Sonny and Sandy sit in the other booth watching the others while enjoying soup.

"This is the most wonderful soup I have ever had! This is amazing," Sandy comments.

Sonny agrees, "Yeah. It should be in the menu!"

She looks at him for a moment and then says, "Y' know, this is really amazing. You guys and I together in the middle of a hurricane. Having nice warm comfort food. I was scared of the hurricane at first. But I can see why now. I wish we can do something like it more often. It kind of brings us close. And was fun!"

"So you got through your first hurricane alright?" Sonny asked gently this time.

Sandy nodded.

"That's good. That's good," Sonny smiles and then looks away.

Sandy could immediately by his expression that something's wrong.

She asks, "What's wrong Sonny?"

Sonny answered slowly, "Well, I didn't mean to scare you, but my first hurricane is really bad. I nearly got blown away and I had to hang on to a mailbox. I didn't expect it to be that dangerous."

"Oh," Sandy says sadly. "I'm sorry it happened to you!"

"It's alright. But ever since that, I was nervous about the storm. So that was why I made things worse for everyone."

Sandy then says, "But it's alright now. We both made it through my first hurricane which is amazing!"

All that Sonny did was smile.

Danny came to Sandy and Sonny and asked, "You ok?"

They nodded.

"Just showing feelings about the hurricane. Not about us. Hurricane!" Sandy smiles cheerfully.

Danny shakes his head smiling and chucking, "That's ok!"

"I would love seconds on the soup!" Sandy says giggling.

Danny kissed her and said, "I'll go get some!"

Sandy blushes and Danny took the bowl.

Around noon, the storm started to die down. The gang still sat inside waiting for it. Jan started to feel a lot better after waking up but still congested.

"Hey guys, look!" Kenickie announces looking out the window. "It's starting to stop."

As they all look out the window, they spotted a man running in a raincoat to Frosty's.

"What is that man doing out there?" Vi asked.

"Does he know the restaurant is closed?" Jan asked croaking.

But Doody squinted his eyes. That man is really familiar. After Doody saw his face. He realized… It's his dad.

"Shit…" Doody mutters frightened.

Kenickie heard it and asked, "Is that your dad?"

Doody nodded. He took a deep breath. Thoughts came to his mind and called out just go to him and tell him.

He stood up and called out, "Vi! Open the door! That's my dad!"

Kenickie asked, "Doody? Are you sure your doing this?"

"Yeah. Positive."

Then Vi opened the door letting Doody's dad in.

"Hi, I'm here to make sure Antonio is safe."

Doody came forward.

"You alright?" His dad asked calm.

He replied in a harsh tone. "Don't play all innocent on me. You were the one who never made me feel alright!"

His dad then says shocked, "Son. I just wanna make sure your-"

"NO!" Doody screamed. "DON'T EVEN SAY IT! I'M NOT ALRIGHT! NOT BECAUSE OF THE HURRICANE. BECAUSE OF YOU!" He took a deep breath explaining, "Ever since mom died, you have been hitting me and punching me in the face! You even said it was all my fault she died! I'm sick of being a coward! I wanna be brave! You were gonna beat me up for coming home late. But it wasn't my fault! Because of this stupid hurricane, I was afraid you'll find out I didn't come home. And now you had to lie because you're in front of my friends! Admit it! ADMIT IT!"

His dad stood there for a second and then finally explains, "Alright. The reason why I was like this was because I was drinking. Ever since your mom's death, I was drinking feeling upset. And every day since you came home, I was drunk and angry. I just don't know why I was doing it. I think it was because I sort of miss your mom as much as you do. I guess I haven't really treated you like a son you were hoping to be. I'm sorry son. I shouldn't have done this to you."

Standing in shock, Doody asked surprised, "You really mean that?" He then says immediately, "Is this a trick?"

"No son. It's not a trick," his dad says slowly and guilty. "And I really mean it. Everything is my fault." He holds out his arms.

Doody came forward slowly and then got into a hug.

The gang watches really scared but his dad didn't do anything but hug… crying.

Doody felt his dad crying and tears came to his eyes. He felt really bad.

"Can we… Start over?" His dad asked.

Then Doody smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure!"

They both wrap one arm over their shoulders and walked out.

They all smile at them and then before they knew it, the storm stopped. Leaves and tree branches everywhere making a mess. Floods and giant puddles on the streets.

They all walked outside and Putzie carried Jan who's feeling more better.

"Danny?" He asked. "You think you can give me and Jan a ride home? I gotta put her to bed."

Danny nodded. "C'mon Sandy!" He urges his girlfriend.

"Wait!"

They stop and Vi shows up holding a canteen filled with leftover soup.

"This is for you to get better," Vi smiles and Jan replied tiredly, "Thanks Vi!"

Marty came over to Jan and apologizes, "Jan… I'm really sorry for what I did. I understand now how much Fluffy means to you."

Jan smiles forgiving, "It's ok! I'm sorry I threw away that necklace."

"That's ok. Who even cares about that old thing anyways. Besides, it's out of style."

They both smile before leaving.

Sandy came out and comments, "Wow… What a mess! Does it always happen after every hurricane?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. Takes about three… four days tops to clean it up."

Sandy smiles happily at Sonny.

"I'm sorry I scared you in the beginning," Sonny apologized.

"I forgive you! We're still friends!" Sandy smiles and left with Danny, Putzie, and Jan. Marty came back to Sonny and kissed him before Frenchy came along.

Rizzo and Kenickie came out and he asks, "Some storm huh?"

"Yeah," Rizzo chuckles and kissed Kenickie fiercely before getting in the car to leave.


End file.
